


Halloween Nightmare

by soulmetalfairy



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Big Brother Amaimon (Ao no Exorcist), Dork Okumura Rin, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hurt Okumura Rin, Hurt Okumura Yukio, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mistaken Identity, Okumura Rin Needs a Hug, Rin is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmetalfairy/pseuds/soulmetalfairy
Summary: The students of the Cram School decide to hold a Halloween costume party to celebrate the holiday and relax after a hard lesson. Rin, having wanted to try this his whole life, convinces Yukio that the two of them should dress as each other for the costume contest. However, Rin quickly regrets this idea when a Demon comes in crashing their party.
Relationships: Moriyama Shiemi/Okumura Rin, Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Halloween Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea pop into my head awhile back and I just had to write it down. I really hope you guys like it and if you do then let me know.

'' No.'' 

'' Come on Yukio. It'll be fun, just do it.'' 

'' No Rin. I don't think its a good idea.'' 

Rin sighed, frowning at his brother. The elder of the twins was sitting on the edge of his bed going through a magazine to get some ideas for the cupcakes he was going to bake later for the Halloween party tomorrow. They were holding their party at the cram schools gymnasium since it was large enough for the group, and who ever they wanted to bring along. 

'' Who's idea was it to throw a Halloween part anyways?'' Yukio asked Rin as he turned to face his brother. 

'' Shima recommended it since the school wide event was cancelled last week.'' Rin stated. '' He and Bon had already bought their costumes, and they did not want them going to waste.'' He added. Rin shut the magazine, thinking that he had enough ideas to go grab Ukobak to start baking the goods. '' I just wish you would go with my idea. We've never done it before.'' Rin argued. 

'' That's because we don't look alike Ni-san.'' Yukio reminded. 

'' I can get a wig.'' Rin argued. '' I'm sure there's a store somewhere in town selling that kind of stuff.'' He stated. 

'' That doesn't mean that I will agree.'' Yukio reminded, sending an annoyed look towards his brother. 

'' Please Yukio? Just this once?'' Rin begged. '' Besides, we're twins. We may not look the same, but it is a cool idea to try.'' He stated. 

Rin saw Yukio glance down at his lap, an irritated look on his face. 

'' If I say yes, there is one thing you have to promise me.'' Yukio stated. 

'' Yes, what is it?'' Rin asked. 

'' Promise me that you won't ruin my Exorcists jacket.'' Yukio explained. '' And if you do then you're paying for it.'' He added. 

'' I will, I promise.'' Rin said, a bright grin growing on his face. '' Thanks Yukio.'' Rin called out as he fled the room to start cooking. In his mad dash for the kitchen he missed the annoyed look on Yukios face. 

'' Maybe this wasn't a good idea.'' Yukio mumbled as he turned back to the papers he had to grade. 

\---

Halloween finally came around. 

Rin was walking down the hallway of the Cram School with a box full of goods that were for the party. Yukio was a short distance behind him, carrying the second box of cupcakes that Rin had made. 

'' This thing is really annoying.'' Yukio complaied, glancing behind him to eye the fake tail that Rin had helped him put together for the costume. 

'' At least you can take yours off.'' Rin said. '' Also, how the hell do you see out of these things?'' Rin asked, turning just enough to see that Rin had borrowed a pair of his glasses. 

'' Just be glad that you have good eye sight Rin.'' Yukio mumbled, squinting to make sure he was still following behind Rin. Rin had forced him not to wear his glasses so his costume made sense, but he did not have a pair of contact lenses. He was practically walking blind. 

When they reached the gym the party was being held in there was not many people there yet. Shiemi was there with Bon helping to hang up some decorations the two of them had put together, and Shima appeared to be eyeing up the snacks the two of them had brought along. Shiemi appeared to be dressed as a geisha, wearing a black colored wig with the eloquent hairstyle one would have had. Bon appeared to be a vampire, his face painted white with drops of fake blood around his mouth. Shima was dressed like some sort of mad scientist, with a crazy white wig and safety goggles covering his eyes. 

'' Hey, we brought cupcakes.'' Rin called out as they stepped into the room. 

'' Great.'' Shima called out as he turned to face them. The second he did the teen broke out laughing. '' How on earth did you convince wakasensei to do this Rin?'' Shima asked as Rin set the boxes of cupcakes on the table. 

'' I did it very carefully.'' Rin explained, taking the second box from Yukio before he dropped it on the floor instead of the table. 

'' Can he even see anything?'' Shima asked, waving a hand in front of Yukio's face. 

'' Barely.'' Yukio responded. '' I can see shapes and a little bit of detail, that's about it.'' He explained. '' And its driving me crazy.'' 

'' Relax man. If it gets that bad just take the pair I borrowed from you.'' Rin stated. 

'' I see you let him borrow your sword also.'' Shima said, noting the cloth wrapped kurikara on Yukio's back. 

'' I didn't want to leave it behind, and I trust Yukio to protect the thing with his life.'' Rin stated. 

Before long the rest of the crew arrived. Konekomaru was next to arrive, saying he was late because he had to finish getting his costume together. He was dressed as Frankenstein. Izumo showed up along with her friend Paku. They were both dressed as Japanese pop stars. Even Shura came to the party, though she was not dressed any different then normal. 

'' Sensei, how come you came to the party?'' Shiemi asked out of curiosity.

'' I wanted to see what costumes y'all came up with. That, and because Mephisto wanted an actual adult to watch over the party.'' Shura said with a smirk on her face. 

'' That creep. What on earth does he think we're getting up to here?'' Rin mumbled, a disgusted look on his face. 

'' Who the hell knows.'' Shima mumbled. 

'' Since you're here Shura-sensei, could you be the judge for the costume contest?'' Shiemi asked, her voice almost too low to be heard. 

'' No problem. It'll give me something to do anyways.'' She stated. 

'' Thank you very much.'' Shiemi said with a bright smile crossing her face. 

'' Come on.'' Rin said, reaching out to grab Shiemi's hand. '' We've got all night to have some fun. Let's dance and just have a good time.'' He said. 

The students all agreed with this as Shima turned the music up on the speakers. It took awhile for Rin to get Shiemi to join the other students on the dance floor, but eventually she gave in and joined in the fun. There was not really much dancing in the first place. That is, unless trying to slow dance with Izumo when she's in a bad mood counts. Rin could have died from laughter watching the way that she shot down Shima's attempts to get close to her. 

The night progressed on, leading up to the contest. However, there really was not a judge by that point. 

'' Ok, who let Shura bring alcohol in here?'' Yukio asked as he knelt down beside the now passed out exorcist. 

'' I thought we told her not to bring any.'' Rin stated. 

'' When has she ever listened to anyone Ni-san?'' Yukio grumbled. Shura began to babble in her drunken state, her breath wreaking of alcohol. 

'' How has she not gotten herself killed yet. I swear she drinks more then an alcoholic does.'' Shima mumbled. 

'' Shima, that's rude.'' Konekomaru stated. 

'' She just needs to sleep it off.'' Yukio stated. '' I can take her back to our dorm to sleep this off.'' He suggested. 

'' Aw come on. Don't leave so soon.'' Rin groaned. 

'' While I would love to stay, if someone were to find Shura like this then we could get in a lot of trouble.'' Yukio reminded. '' Besides, I do have some work that needs done anyways.'' He added. 

Rin grumbled more about it before walking over to his brother. He handed over the pair of glasses he had borrowed from him so that Yukio could see where he was going. In return Yukio returned Kurikara to Rin, knowing that it should remain at his brothers side. 

'' Please remember not to stay out to late tonight.'' Yukio reminded. '' We may have regular school off tomorrow, but there is still cram school to think of.'' 

'' Get going already.'' Rin stated, waving his brother off. 

Yukio just glared at his twin as he hoisted Shura to her feet. She stumbled slightly as he began to lead her from the room. Once the two were gone Shima was quick to turn the music back up so that they could continue with their party. 

\---

'' Oi, four eyes, where the hell are ya taking me?'' Shura slurred as she tried to keep her balance. 

'' You're way to drunk to try and get home by yourself. You're staying at the dorm with Rin and I tonight.'' Yukio stated with a deadpan look to his face. 

'' Oh fun. It'll be a slumber party.'' She cheered in a childish voice. 

'' No it will not.'' Yukio stated firmly. 

The old boys dorm was just in his sights now. He would get Shura settled in one of the spare rooms, and then he could turn to making sure his lesson plans for tomorrow would be sufficient for his class. 

However, something else had other plans. 

The ground under Yukio's feet began to shake, throwing him off balance. He stumbled forward, barely managing to hold himself up. Shura beside him seemed to sober up for a moment, looking around them. 

'' What was that?'' Shura mumbled. 

'' An earthquake?'' Yukio suggested despite not believing it himself. There were no car horns going off around him, or frightened animals crying out. What had caused the tremors?

Something moved behind Yukio. 

He spun around to face what it was, and then there was a hand against his throat. 

\---

Rin was helping the others to start the cleanup process. 

It had been awhile ago that Yukio and Shura had left the party, and the group was starting to grow tired. 

'' This was a really fun party.'' Shiemi stated as she placed what was left of Rin's baked goods in one of the boxes he had used to bring them over. '' We should do this again for Christmas.'' She said. 

'' If we have the time. They tend to push us out of the dorms quick after finals.'' Bon reminded her. 

'' Then just stay at the dorm Yukio and I are in. Mephisto lets us stay over the holidays anyways. I'm sure he wouldn't mind you guys staying a day or two so we could hang out.'' Rin suggested. 

'' Maybe.'' Konekomaru whispered. 

'' I think that's the last of the decorations.'' Izumo stated as she pulled down the streamers closest to her to throw away. 

'' We should be good to go then.'' Bon assured. '' We just had to clean up our mess anyways.'' 

'' I'm tired, lets get going already.'' Shima said, already walking towards the doors. 

'' I'd better get going to. Mom is probably wondering where I am.'' Shiemi stated as she walked towards the exit. 

'' Same here. See ya guys tomorrow.'' Rin called as he swept up the box of sweets in one hand before running for the door. 

He jogged for most of the way to his dorm, wanting to get back before Yukio could berate him about being out so late. 

Hell, for all he knew, he might be fighting to keep a drunk Shura in bed for the night. 

Just the thought of it made him burst out laughing as he walked along. 

However, the laughter died in his throat when he came within a few yards of the dorm. 

He froze where he stood, looking on in horror. 

There lay both Shura and Yukio, motionless on the ground, and the person standing over their bodies was none other then Amaimon. 

Rin was overwhelmed with anger as he dropped the box in his arms, reaching back for his sword.

'' Whoa, I thought there was only one Okumura Rin.'' Amaimon mumbled. He glanced down towards where Yukio was lying on the ground. 

'' You bastard.'' Rin seethed, walking closer to the demon. 

'' I can't believe I made such a big mistake. My brothers would be so upset with me if they heard about this.'' Amaimon said in a joking tone. He did not care about what he had done at all. This only made Rin's rage worse. 

'' Get away from my brother.'' Rin ordered as he drew his sword. His body erupted in flames as he dropped the sheath for the sword beside himself. 

'' Or what, you'll try to kill me again?'' Amaimon laughed. 

Rin growled low in his throat, bringing his sword to bear. 

'' Relax already.'' Amaimon stated. The demon slowly moved away from both Yukio and Shura, a smug smirk on his face. '' I just needed to blow some steam off in the first place. Brother wanted me to try and push your buttons to see what it would do, but I had the wrong person.'' Amaimon said as his grin grew more devilish. '' Although, I must say, it was worth it to see you so pissed off.'' He said, laughing. 

Rin ran forward as if to attack Amaimon, but before he could land a single blow the demon had vanished. Rin was left standing there, confused and angered by what had just happened. 

Rin pushed his anger back for the time being. He would be able to get the pent up energy out at another time. Right now he had to help his brother and Shura. 

Rin rushed over to Yukio first. His brother was laying on his side, as if he were sleeping. However, that was not the case. Rin could see bruises popping up around Yukio's neck, and he figured there were more hidden underneath the school uniform he was wearing. Rin carefully turned Yukio onto his back, and began to tap at his cheek to try and wake him up. 

'' Wake up you idiot.'' Rin stated. 

It did not take long for Yukio's eyes to pop open. When they did Rin could see the pain hidden in them. 

'' Ni-san.'' Yukio whispered, his voice barely audible. 

'' Are you alright Yukio?'' Rin asked, trying to keep his voice calm as he spoke. The last thing he needed was to let on that he had actually seen Amaimon when he got here. 

'' I..... We were attacked.... Amaimon.'' Yukio tried to sit up, grunting in pain as he did so. 

'' What did he do to you?'' Rin asked, placing a gentle hand on Yukio's shoulders to stop him. 

'' He thought I was you.'' Yukio stated with a bitter laugh. '' He didn't even figure it out when he ripped the wig off my head.'' He added. 

'' I should have been here sooner.'' Rin mumbled. 

'' It's not your fault Ni-san.'' Yukio stated. '' This..... This was why I didn't want to try your idea tonight. There had been reports of him in the city. I was worried something like this could happen.'' 

'' If you knew then why didn't you just stay at the party with the rest of us?'' Rin asked. '' At least then I could have stopped him with the sword.'' He argued. 

'' Like I said before, we could have gotten in trouble if someone walked in and saw Shura drunk.'' Yukio stated. '' Plus, I really did have some work to take care of.'' 

Rin just glared at his brother. 

'' Yukio, you're an idiot.'' Rin stated. 

'' And you're any better?'' Yukio asked. 

Rin would have smacked him if he were not already injured. 

'' Did Shura get hit to?'' Rin asked, glancing over to the passed out girl. 

'' No. When I was knocked down she just fell.'' Yukio stated. '' I think she was more wasted then we thought.'' He said with a laugh. 

'' Oh geez.'' Rin grumbled. 

Rin slowly began to help Yukio sit up, noting the look of pain pass his face. 

'' Are you alright?'' Rin asked. 

'' I will be.'' Yukio assured. 

Shura rolled over onto her back, beginning to mumble in her sleep. 

'' We'd better get her into the dorm.'' Yukio stated. 

'' Can you walk on your own?'' Rin asked. 

'' Of course I can.'' Yukio stated, glaring up at Rin. Yukio slowly pushed to a stand while Rin picked Shura up off the ground. 

The two turned towards the dorm, and continued on their way. 

'' Ni-san, let's never try this idea for Halloween again.'' Yukio stated, gripping at his side as he hobbled up the stairs of their dorm. 

'' Agreed.'' Rin said, fighting to keep his hold on Shura. She had woken up to a point, and was fighting to free herself from his arms. 

So much for trying to sleep before cram school tomorrow. 


End file.
